


We Picked Each Other

by mia_liz



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_liz/pseuds/mia_liz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fic prompt from happy-x-toby .tumblr.com
> 
> I have been playing with the idea of a secret relationship in my head for a while now and i still feel as if I have missed the mark.
> 
> Please be kind as I said it have been quite a few years since I have written anything and I feel very rusty. I think I will write another part to this from more of a Happy's POV and furthering the story.

The way he sees it she picked him.

It started with small touches and sitting closely, it slowly evolved into late night conversations and handholding.

It’s a horrible thing to think, let alone say but the others were a threat. Pointing out logistics and obvious problems with their relationship. Dooming it with lateral thinking. So the decision was easy to not to tell them.

Every once in awhile Toby would put a feeler out to see how the others would react to the idea of a relationship with Happy and himself. The groups reaction was never negative but sympathetic to what they assumed was Toby’s futile attempt to attract Happy.

There were moments that they both thought they had been caught, especially with the introduction a Paige. Unlike Walter and Sylvester she wandered around the warehouse she didn’t get distracted by math problems or science. But Paige didn’t know them well enough to see the signs, the slow removing of hands as she walked into a room.

Two months of being together she tells him everything. she comes to him looking down at her hands, speaks while untangling a ball of wires telling him memories of her childhood. They are not all sad, but even someone without psychology training could tell you that they were all about the same thing, being young and trusting people to quickly.

He is not her doctor, they are partners. He says this to both her and himself. They were getting stronger together but the whole thing still feels like glass.

Toby has had, he would assume a reasonable amount of sex in his life but with Happy it was different, it was comfortable. The first time was very early in the morning still dark outside. All you could hear was the hum of the refrigerator downstairs and a light creaking of feet of floorboards as Happy enters Toby’s room. Through half-awake eyes Toby saw Happy for the first time.

They have changed completely before anyone noticed. Countless morning sprints from each other’s rooms. A shared coffee cup and toast. A shirt ending up in Happy’s weekly rotation rather than Toby’s.

Paige’s mother visits. A plan to go the zoo and racially insensitive comment later had the whole group questioning what they knew as truth.

“Ralph darling, can you please check with the interracial couple if they are coming along”

Everyone froze and wide-eyed in confusion and shock, Ralph unfazed and went to do what was asked never questioning the implication.

Going into instant damage control Paige chastises her mother for pointing out both race and Toby and Happy, that was their names by the way were not a couple.

The moment passed as soon as it came but the idea was planted.

All the unnoticed moments now seen; Toby’s hand on Happy’s lower back guiding her into a room, the looks Happy gives Toby when she thinks nobody is looking.

All consumed with an unexpected audience.

A few weeks later sitting together side by side over breakfast Paige declares ‘it was one of the most romantic things she has ever witnessed’, in which Sylvester replied “their babies with be beautiful and so, so smart”.

 

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter, I have written it at least 4 times. So I do think it does need just one more chapter to finish it off.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, I definitely have more quintis fic coming soon.

Chapter 2.

One of Toby's talents is that for a while, he can manipulate you into doing anything he wants. This is one of the most terrifying things to Happy. Because these thoughts and ideas lead to mistrust and trust was something she hasn't had an abundance of for a while.

Lets be clear Happy does not do anything she is not proud of and she was pleased with her life choices so far. They had lead to working with Walter, having Toby and feeling like she had something to hold on too.

But that was the thing, action brings reactions and she wasn’t ready for change.

In her experience change, generally meant the ending of relationships.

The whole thing was so personal and close to her heart she just wanted to keep it private, just until she was a hundred percent sure it was safe and permanent. 

She is aware she isn’t the only damaged one in their relationship, when they first met Walter would insist that she would let Toby help with her anger.  
So they would sit next side to side and match story for story of their own horrible childhoods.

At the time she didn’t understand why Toby was telling her his stories, it wasn't a competition. She remembers how she used to complain to Walter how useless the sessions were. She understands now, the point he was making. The stories didn’t matter; you can’t change the past but Toby needed to share with her as much as she needed to share with him.

He needs her as much as she needs him.

Happy brings out Toby’s protective side and on the odd occasion slightly violent - it was one time and Sylvester needs to let in go.

The private moments become routine to the point when they are no longer private. Muscle memory sets in and they find themselves in the middle of a good morning kiss (in which Toby’s hand is somewhere it shouldn’t be) when they realize Cabe, Sylvester and Ralph are sitting opposite.

Everyone at the table is smart enough not to comment. The moment passes and Happy is sure she has never felt so embarrassed in her life.

All is revealed on a Thursday. Happy is tucked in against Toby’s chest and it’s hours before she will have to sneak back to her room.

What they have forgotten is that they are not in Toby’s room but instead downstairs on a couch in the center of the warehouse. The past night was a blur, filled with crime solving and celebratory drinks.

They both snooze while waiting for an alarm that never comes.

It’s Ralph who wakes them, coming in before school. Sliding himself onto the couch near their feet, switching the TV on.

Happy’s hand shoots up in shock and smacks Toby in the face. He makes a noise that in any other circumstance would have made Happy laugh.

After a few minutes of shared panic, Paige’s voice booms from the kitchen “we love you both, together or apart. Now stop panicking and come have some waffles”

Sylvester is instantly standing over them like he has been waiting patiently all morning “and after I have questions”

Toby still recovering looks up and then at Happy, blinking he shifts more into the couch with his arm still around Happy closes his eyes and grumbles something that sounds like “mmoooore sleeppppp”

Having had a lot of practice pealing Toby’s limbs of her Happy joins the table quickly and quietly, hoping like previous times it would go ignored and unspoken.

Walter of course was not going to let that happen, the smug look on his face alone made Happy want to punch him. Luckily a blanket covered Toby arriving at the table luckily defuses the tension with him questioning Ralph on his and Walter’s current project.

It was going to be a long morning.


End file.
